Diez pasos para enamorar a la bruja de tus sueños
by Nariko2
Summary: Cap 1! James ya no sabe que hacer para ganarse el amor de Lily. Sirius decide tomar cartas en el asunto y confiarle su clave del exito, prometiendole que en diez días tendrá a la fiera pelirroja a sus pies.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo .- Medidas desesperadas.**

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y Sirius Black entró precipitadamente, ignorando completamente la mala mirada que le dirigió la enfermera.

"¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Es que pretendéis matarme de un disgusto entre los dos!?" – fue todo lo que dijo cuando llegó, mirando con mala cara a los dos ocupantes de las camas del fondo. – "Yo preocupado no duermo, y si no duermo tengo mala cara. ¿Es que a caso pretendéis fastidiar mi reputación de chico más guapo del colegio, malos amigos?"

"Nos encontramos bien, Padfoot, gracias por preguntar." – dijo James con sorna.

"¿Bien?" – Sirius esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica – "Prongs… ¿Sabes que tienes la cara azul, no?"

"No, no, pero si ahora está bien. Cuando ha llegado con los labios tan hinchados que no podía pronunciar palabra si que daba lástima." – comentó Remus desde su cama con una media sonrisa.

"Evans, no?" – adivinó Sirius.

"Aja." – asintió James con pesar – "La verdad, no sé que le pasa. Antes no era tan susceptible. Encuentro excesivo lo de lanzarme una maldición por intentar darle un beso."

"Si es que eres un bruto." – comentó Remus negando suavemente con la cabeza.

"Oye, tu no estabas convaleciente por lo de la luna llena? Porque yo muy mal no te veo…" – comentó el merodeador, ajustándose las gafas y con tono picado. – "Porque al fin y al cabo si estoy en esta cama es por tu culpa."

"¿¡Por mi culpa!?" – exclamó Remus, sorprendido.

"Tu y tus consejos románticos!"

"Es que no sé porque escuchas a Remus." – intervino Sirius – "A ver, quien de aquí es el que liga más?"

"Oye, que yo ligaba casi lo mismo que tu." – protestó James.

"Si, pero eso era antes de que te encoñases con la pelirroja. Has perdido la practica amigo, así que… ¿Por qué no hacer caso de los consejos de un especialista en ligues?"

"Me temo que no hay solución con Lily ya… Me odia más que yo a Snape…"

"No quiero oír esa mierda." – Sirius acercó una silla a las camas de sus amigos – "Dame diez días."

"No irás a hacerle caso, verdad?" – preguntó Remus asustado, viendo como James estaba sopesando la propuesta de su loco amigo.

"Bueno… Total, no tengo nada que perder, no?" – James se encogió de hombros.

"Volver otras dos veces por semana a la enfermería…" – murmuró Remus – "Estoy rodeado de locos…"

James y Sirius fingieron que no le oían.

"¿Diez días has dicho?"

"Ni uno más." – asintió Sirius con convicción. – "Mira…"

El merodeador sacó un pergamino y una pluma de la mochila que había traído con él y comenzó a escribir. Después de un rato le tendió el pergamino a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Listo." – anunció.

James empezó a leer con incredulidad lo que estaba escrito :

_LOS DIEZ PASOS BÁSICOS PARA ENAMORAR A LA BRUJA DE TUS SUEÑOS_

_Conocer al enemigo_

_Nena, soy el hombre de tu vida aunque todavía no lo sepas._

_Oh_ _no, solo quiero una sincera amistad contigo_

_Tienes un problema? Yo te ayudo! Para eso están los amigos._

_Que casualidad! Nos gustan las mismas cosas!_

_Primera cita encubierta_

_Tengo un detalle bonito contigo el día siguiente de nuestra cita aunque no haya pasado nada._

_Segunda cita, esta vez de verdad, con beso y lo que surja._

_Declaración, oh como te quiero._

_La bruja de tus sueños declara públicamente que está enamoradísima de ti. _

Cuando terminó de leer, James no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿Sirius le estaba tomando el pelo?

"Pero Padfoot, esto…"

"Estos son los diez mandamientos del arte del ligue, Prongs. Es mi secreto. Pero te lo confío a ti porque eres mi mejor amigo."

"Pero si a ti las chicas no te duran ni diez días!" – exclamó Remus, intentando poner un poco de sensatez al asunto.

"Porque a mi no me interesa pasar del paso 8." – dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Pero esto a mi no me sirve." – James negó con la cabeza – "Mira los primeros pasos. Lily y yo ya nos conocemos, sabe que no soy el hombre de su vida, sabe que no tenemos las mismas aficiones! Esto no va a funcionar, Sirius."

"Hombre de poca fe… ¡Tienes que empezar de cero con la pelirroja!"

"No sé… No lo veo claro…"

"Ahora lo ves todo azul, Prongs, es normal."

"Ja, ja, ja." – rió sarcásticamente su amigo – "Lo siento pero no me convence."

"Pero a ver! Que tengo que hacer para que te fíes de mi?"

"Madurar…" – masculló Remus desde su cama, consciente que hacia rato que habían dejado de tenerlo en cuenta.

"Quiero que hagas esto al mismo tiempo que yo. Para ver los resultados."

"¿Qué me ligue una chica mientras tu te ligas a la pelirroja?" – Sirius sonrió – "Trato echo."

"Locos de remate…" – murmuró Remus mientras observaba como sus dos amigos chocaban las manos, sellando el trato.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hola gente! Hace tiempo que no publico nada, pero aquí llego con algo nuevo! No tiene previsto ser una obra maestra o un gran fic, simplemente algo gracioso y sencillo. Va a constar de diez capítulos (sin contar este, que es una introducción muy corta para ver si gusta o no), uno para cada uno de los pasos del "maravilloso" plan de Sirius.

Si creéis que la cosa promete, pos dejad reviews! Pq sino… No voy a actualizar :P Sip, chantaje sucio, lo sé :P

Ale, sed buenos y feliz día de reyes!!


	2. Día 1 : Conocer al enemigo

**Día 1 : Conocer al enemigo**

Lily Evans bajó temprano al Gran Comedor, como hacía todos los días. Pero aquella noche no había dormido bien, e iba de bastante mal humor. Por suerte, no parecía haber nadie que pudiera agravarle su estado.

Arrastrando los pies, fue a sentarse junto a Amy, su mejor amiga, que era, si cabe, aún más madrugadora que ella.

"Buenos días!" – saludó con una gran sonrisa. Siempre parecía estar de buen humor, como si conociera un motivo para estar permanentemente feliz que los demás desconocían.

Lily le contestó con un gruñido, sin dejarse contagiar de su alegría matutina y se puso a desayunar en silencio.

Desde la entrada del comedor, tres pares de ojos contemplaban la escena.

"Parece que está de mal humor… Mejor lo dejamos para mañana." – dijo James, mientras se alejaba lentamente.

Sin embargo Sirius lo tomó del cuello de su túnica y no le dejó irse muy lejos.

"¿Cómo que mañana? Tío, te dije diez días y serán diez días. Pero para eso no te tienes que rajar… ¿Dónde queda el valor Gryffindor?"

"¿Y la sensatez?" – inquirió Remus. Les había seguido más que nada por curiosidad, y porque quería estar presente para ver que maldición le echaba la imaginativa pelirroja esa vez.

"Quedamos que tu lo harías primero, Padfoot." – intentó distraer la atención.

"Cierto." – Sirius paseó valorativamente su mirada gris por el Gran Comedor – "El problema es que he salido ya con casi todas…"

"Eres mi ídolo, tío." – rió James, acercándose para ayudarle a elegir una chica, olvidando que tenía que huir de allí para que no le obligaran a acercarse de nuevo a Lily. – "Que tal McQueen?"

"Por favor Prongs, que tengo una reputación que mantener."

"¿Qué tiene de malo McQueen?" – inquirió Remus, que la veía una chica bastante maja.

"¿Perdón? Querrás decir que tiene de bueno…"

"Ah ya, es verdad, que te dio calabazas cuando intentaste ligártela el año pasado." – rió Remus, acordándose del altercado.

"Es que acaso yo te recuerdo tus fracasos Moony? Hay que ver que mala es la envidia…" – Sirius oteó el comedor otra vez – "Por cierto, que te ha hecho pensar en McQueen? Si no está…"

"Si ya… Pero no sé, al estar Lily y Jackson, he pensado en ella porque es la que falta. Es raro verlas separadas."

"¿Y que me dices de Jackson, Sirius?" – propuso Remus dejándose llevar por las locuras de sus dos amigos, dejando a un lado la sensatez.

"¿Jackson?" – repitió Sirius, y le dio una ojeada a la chica en cuestión, que estaba sentada con Lily.

Amy Jackson siempre le había parecido una chica muy mona y simpática, de las pocas capaces de dedicarle sonrisas que no eran ni coquetas ni de burla, eran simplemente sonrisas sinceras. Siempre parecía estar de buen humor y dispuesta a animar a los demás. Además, tenía un físico agradable, con unos grandes ojos casi tan verdes como los de su amiga pelirroja y una larga melena ondulada de un tono marrón tostado. Las mismas curvas ondulantes que lucían en su cuerpo.

Si Sirius jamás la había invitado a salir, era porque no quería que pasara a ser una más de su lista de trofeos. Consideraba que la chica no se lo merecía. Así que cuando Remus propuso su nombre dudó. No quería hacerle daño solo por el capricho de su amigo con Lily.

"Es que… Preferiría que fuera otra." – declaró al fin, algo incómodo.

"¿Otra? Pues la lista de candidatas se reduce mucho… Así que como no quieras ligarte a Parkinson…"

Sirius arrugó la nariz. Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

Admitiendo que no tenía más salida, se dirigió hacía Jackson, que comía en silencio al lado de su amiga, pues había desistido en el propósito de animarla.

"Buenos días." – saludó al llegar a su altura.

Amy se giró, y al verlo le dedicó una de sus sonrisas : - "Buenos días, Black. ¿Dónde has dejado a tus inseparables amigos?"

"Hoy se les han pegado las sabanas y he tenido que bajar a desayunar solo." – inventó.

"Bueno¿Por qué no te sientas aquí con nosotras? Lily no está muy sociable hoy, y un poco de compañía agradable no me va a venir mal."

"¿Black compañía agradable? Tu estás mal, Amy." – gruñó Lily. Sin embargo no hizo ningún otro comentario y siguió comiendo su desayuno en silencio.

Aún y a pesar de ese comentario, Sirius forzó una sonrisa, se sentó al lado de la chica y empezó a servirse el desayuno.

Charlaron un rato de nada en particular, mientras ambos terminaban con sus desayunos.

"¿Por qué nunca habíamos mantenido una buena conversación como esta antes?" – reflexionó Sirius en voz alta.

"No lo sé, supongo que estás demasiado solicitado." – bromeó Amy.

"No, no." – Sirius negó con la cabeza – "Si es que ni siquiera nos hemos presentado como es debido. Siete años en la misma casa y fíjate."

La chica soltó una leve carcajada.

"¿Presentarnos a estas alturas?" – inquirió meneando la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?" – el merodeador se encogió de hombros – "O sea, yo sé como te llamas, pero no porque tu me lo hayas dicho, y lo mismo te pasa a ti."

Amy frunció el ceño unos instantes, intentando decidir si Sirius estaba hablando en serio o es que simplemente había dormido mal… Al final terminó sonriendo.

"Bueno, si eso te va a hacer más contento…"

"Me va a hacer el mago más feliz del mundo." – exageró él.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no dejó de sonreír : - "Pues nada, yo soy Amy Jackson."

"Sirius Black a tu completa disposición." – dijo él subiendo y bajando las cejas.

"Amy, déjate de tonterías y vamonos, que tanta tontería con Black me está dando dolor de cabeza." – interrumpió entonces Lily, cansada de que su amiga no le prestara atención.

La chica se levantó para seguir a su susceptible amiga, murmurándole un casi imperceptible 'lo siento' a Sirius. Sin embargo el merodeador estaba lejos de estar decepcionado. Había cumplido con su parte del trato, ahora James tendría que hacer lo propio.

Y a penas las chicas habían salido por la puerta del Gran Comedor, que James y Remus se fueron a sentar junto a su amigo.

"¿Ves que fácil es?" – dijo Sirius hinchando pecho.

"Si claro, me gustaría ver como lo haces con una chica que sólo tiene ganas de arrancarte la cabeza y ver cuantas veces rebota contra la superficie del lago."

"Eres un exagerado."

"No rebotaría, simplemente se quedaría flotando por lo hueca que está." – bromeó Remus, aún y sabiendo que probablemente ni escucharían su comentario.

"De verdad Padfoot, es que acaso deseas mi muerte?"

"Me juego lo que quieras a que si haces bien las cosas no va a tocarte ni un pelo." – Sirius se levantó y tirando de uno de los brazos de James le obligó a levantarse también – "Anda, vamos valiente."

En esta ocasión Remus no intentó detenerlos y, resignado, empezó a servirse el desayuno.

"¿No vienes Remsie?"

"No tengo ganas de ver como Evans le saca los ojos a James, gracias."

"No me digas que va a volver a intentarlo. ¿Es que no se cansa nunca?" – dijo una chica que acababa de llegar.

Era Samantha McQueen, que junto a Amy Jackson era una de las mejores amigas de Lily. Se estaba todavía acabando de peinarse su lacia melena negra como la noche en una coleta alta cuando se sentó junto a Remus.

"Bueno, ya sabes que si no se lleva una maldición por día, James no se siente realizado." – bromeó él.

"¿Entonces sabes donde se han metido Amy y Lily?"

"Estaban aquí hace un rato, pero Lily no parecía de muy buen humor y se han ido no sé a donde. Sirius y James las estarán siguiendo."

Samantha se encogió de hombros y empezó a servirse también el desayuno, pensando que sus amigas ya aparecerían cuando quisieran.

Mientras, no muy lejos de ahí, James y Sirius habían alcanzado a las dos chicas.

"Vamos Prongs, a por la fiera."

"Pero es que…" – intentó protestar él, pero no tuvo tiempo para continuar, pues Sirius le empujó justo delante de las dos chicas, bloqueándoles el paso.

"Emm… Buenos días señoritas." – sonrió nerviosamente.

"Borra esa estúpida sonrisa Potter." – le espetó Lily – "Y apártate de mi delante, tenía suficiente mal día sin tu ayuda,"

James dirigió una mirada de socorro hacía el rincón donde sabía que estaba escondido Sirius, observándolo todo.

"Tranquila, vengo en son de paz, sólo te robaré cinco minutos."

"Emm… Voy tirando para clase Lily." – dijo entonces Amy, que por la expresión de James había intuido que se trataba de algo que tenían que hablar a solas.

No miró a su amiga mientras su alejaba, pues estaba segura que le estaría dirigiendo una mirada fulminante.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Lily se cruzó de brazos y empezó a golpear impacientemente el suelo con un pie.

"Habla rapidito, que no tengo mucho tiempo que perder. Y menos contigo."

"Vengo a disculparme, Evans." – dijo James, intentando hacer caso omiso del tono enfadado de ella – "No empezamos con buen pie nuestra relación, así que es normal que a estas alturas esté así de deteriorada."

"¿De que estás hablando Potter? Si está así de deteriorada es porque tu eres un idiota integral."

"No te lo niego." – el merodeador bajó la cabeza – "Sólo te pido una segunda oportunidad, prometiéndote que no voy a volver a acosarte ni a pedirte para salir. Simplemente quiero que seamos buenos compañeros."

La pelirroja levantó ambas cejas sorprendida. Parecía que el James Potter que ella conocía hubiese sido abducido o algo así, trastornándole su prepotente personalidad por una mucho más humilde.

"¿Cómo?" – conseguió articular.

"Volver a empezar. Nada tan sencillo como esto." – James perfiló una leve sonrisa – "Hola, soy James Potter." – y le tendió una mano.

Lily le miró como si le estuviera tendiendo una gran babosa verde, y no hizo ningún ademán de corresponderle al gesto.

"Lily… Por favor…" – y entonces hubo algo en su tono, ella nunca supo muy bien el que, que la hizo decidir.

Correspondiendo a su media sonrisa, le estrechó con firmeza la mano que él le tendía al tiempo que decía : - "Yo me llamo Lily Evans, encantada."

Y detrás de la esquina más cercana a la pareja, Sirius Black esbozó una gran sonrisa.

"Soy un genio… Un genio." – murmuró. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó silbando una de las canciones de su grupo de música favorito.

O.O.O.O.O

Hola! Aquí os traigo la continuación de este pequeño fic que parece que gustó razonablemente. Espero que os continúe gustando y que me sigáis reportando vuestras opiniones en reviews!! Empiezo los examenes y voy a estar algo ocupada, pero no os preocupeis, esto ya lo tengo escrito :P De echo lo rescaté de mi otro ordenador al hacer limpieza jejeje, así que si os portais bien ire actualizando periódicamente.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
